


Don't Fucking Touch Me.

by justagayarmin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Living Together, M/M, No Sex, Only Tears and Sadness, Tumblr Prompt, Very Brief Fluff, after high school, tumblr: kagayama--tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/pseuds/justagayarmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh, and for the thousandth time that night looked at the glowing green lights displaying the time on the stove.</p><p>2:37 AM.</p><p>Where the hell was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fucking Touch Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stanuris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/gifts).



> Hey guys! My friend gave me an Angsty Iwaoi Prompt to do, and I gave him a Kurooken one to do.  
> I'm pretty proud of it considering it's my first time ever writing this pairing or in this fandom, so I really wanted to post it on here. Even though I'm really really into Haikyuu, I've never written a fic for it;;;  
> Until now that is!  
> I've wanted to for a while, and now that I've finally done one I'm sure there'll be more in the future
> 
> So please enjoy!

Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh, and for the thousandth time that night looked at the glowing green lights displaying the time on the stove.

2:37 AM.

_Where the hell was he?_

Oikawa had told him earlier that he was going out to dinner with a couple of friends for a bit. And he thought nothing of it, because who was he to keep his boyfriend from hanging out with other people? He knew he’d be back later, so there wouldn’t be much harm done. It wasn’t like the two of them had plans together that night or anything.

When the clock struck 8:30 PM Iwaizumi absentmindedly wondered if he would be coming home soon.

At 10:00 PM he became increasingly frustrated, wondering why Oikawa was taking so long. It was just dinner; it doesn’t take four hours to find a restaurant, sit down, and  _eat_  for god’s sake.

At 12:30 AM most of his irritation had been replaced with uneasiness. Even Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa had been gone for far too long to be considered normal. If he wasn’t planning on coming home tonight, the least he could’ve done was shoot him a text or called or  _something_. Then he could quit bouncing his leg like he’d had five cups of coffee and he wouldn’t be looking at the clock every five minutes.

And at 2:37 AM Iwaizumi had his keys in his hands and was ready to go out and look for him. Was Oikawa okay? Did he get stabbed and dumped in an alley somewhere? Iwaizumi promised himself that if— _when_ he comes home, he’d kick his ass for making him worry so severely.

He had just shot out of his chair to run out of their apartment and search for him, when he heard the familiar sound of keys being inserted into a lock. Iwaizumi held his breath and stared at their front door, hoping to  _god_ it was his boyfriend on the other side and that he was alright.

To his relief, it really  _was_ Oikawa coming inside at almost 3:00 in the morning. His clothing and hair was a little disheveled, and he seemed to be pretty out of it, but for the most part he looked okay.

The tanned man ran up and hugged him at tightly as he possibly could. Oikawa hesitated for a second, but he too wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Iwaizumi was just glad to have him home, safe, and sound at last.

But first, he pulled away temporarily. “What the hell, Oikawa! When you said you were going out to dinner, I assumed it was going to be somewhere nearby and  _not_  halfway around the fucking globe.”

The taller brunette smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. “Sorry, lost track of time.”

“You sure as shit did. And did you drink the entire restaurant’s stock of booze? I can literally taste it on you.”

“Aw  _c’mon,_ Iwa-chan~! You know you love me.” Oikawa teased, peppering him with more kisses on his cheeks and eyes.

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose as his face contorted, but a reluctant smile snuck onto his face. “It—it’s gross! Stop it, you—agh!”

Oikawa finally ceased fire after a few minutes of relentless kisses, and the shorter man kept his eyes closed, smiling contently as his anger was nearly forgotten.

He inhaled deeply, feeling all the anxieties from the past hours melt away in his boyfriend’s hold. “Do you have any idea what time—”

But Iwaizumi smelled something on him that wasn’t there when he left.

“…it…is?”

_Perfume._

Not the cologne that drove Iwaizumi absolutely crazy whenever he smelled it on him.

It was distinctly  _women’s perfume._

The spiky-haired man froze in his boyfriend’s grip, and he finally opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

And he was right to be.

In front of him were several large hickeys across his neck, all of them fresh and already beginning to bruise. Even a few red lipstick stained smudges remained on Oikawa’s pulse, and his mind quickly put the pieces together.

Iwaizumi felt his blood run ice cold at the sight before him. He didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to think that after all the time they’d shared with each other, after all the nights they spent in each other’s arms, after all the secrets they spilled with each other…

“…Oikawa?”

“Mm?”

He took a shaky breath, and this time the scent of perfume made him sick to his stomach. “What are these?”

Oikawa’s body obviously stiffened, but he spoke calmly to avoid giving anything away. “What do you mean, Iwa-chan?”

Now he was  _lying_  to him too? Did Oikawa really think so little of him? Did he  _really_  think he was that  _stupid_ as to not see what was going on?

Iwaizumi abruptly stepped back and pushed Oikawa as far away from him as possible. He heard his body slam against the front door, but he was far from concerned. Not when he knew what he had done.

The taller brunette’s eyes screamed panic as he held his hands in front of him in surrender. “Iwa-cha—”

“You fucking  _cheated_  on me?!” he shouted, hands grabbing at his own head. Iwaizumi’s ears were roaring as he felt the blood rushing through his head. He couldn’t focus on anything else but the betrayal and anger that threatened to overflow inside of him. He found it so hard to believe, but the evidence was right there, staring back at him until he felt physically ill.

“ _Please_  listen to me, Iwai—”

“How many?”

Confusion overtook the panic on Oikawa’s face for a moment. “How…many?”

He looked at his ex-boyfriend with pure anger at his feigned innocence. “How many people have you fucked, huh? How many times have you gone out and said you were doing one thing when you were  _doing_   _someone else?!”_

“It was only tonight! I’m sorry,  _I’m sorry,_  Iwa-chan.I was drunk and—”

His excuses only made him even more furious. Iwaizumi barked out a harsh laugh as he trembled with rage. _“Oh,_ you were  _drunk?_  Being drunk doesn’t give you a reason to cheat, Oikawa; it gives you a fucking excuse!”

Iwaizumi stomped up to him until he was mere inches from his face. “I have  _never,_ noteven  _once_  thought about cheating on you. Sober, or  _not._ ” He hissed.

Tears were rimming the edge of his chocolate brown eyes; the same ones he used to tell him were so damn beautiful every chance he got.

Oikawa reached out for Iwaizumi, his hands shaking all the while. “Iwa—”

Iwaizumi swatted his hand away bitterly. “ _Don’t fucking touch me._ ”

His hand hovered in the air momentarily before he let his arm fall limply to his side. His hurt expression flicker to the ground, and he could see his lip trembling. It took all of Iwaizumi’s efforts not to fall to the same fate.  _Not yet. You can’t let him know how much it’s breaking you._

Iwaizumi stepped back even further from Oikawa. Instead of his hold seeming like a safe haven for him, it looked more like a death trap. He wouldn’t be able to stay angry at him if he let himself become wrapped up in his arms, he knew it. And he couldn’t let Oikawa think that this,  _any_ of this, was acceptable.

Something that he used to think of as a home was defiled and poisoned by some  _woman_. She left her everlasting mark in the form of perfume, hickeys, and the gaping wound that continued to bleed out the trust they created in their relationship.

All of it was slowly slipping away from him faster than he could keep up with.

_He did this to us._

Iwaizumi could see the regret on Oikawa’s face, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. Why was hethe one that looked so miserable when  _he_ was the one who got cheated on? When  _he_ was the one who waited until the early hours of the morning worrying his ass off, only to find out that he was fucking some other girl?

He thought they were happy together. He  _honestly thought_ that this was the man he could spend the rest of his life with. But Oikawa must not have felt the same if he drove him to do something like this…

This distance between Iwaizumi and him felt less like a few feet and more like a few miles, and as much as it fucking  _hurt,_ he couldn’t go back.

“…How many people have you lied to, Oikawa.How many times have you tossed around the words ‘I love you’ without meaning a  _single **fucking**  syllable _of it?!  _Did you even love me in the first place?”_

This time the taller man physically flinched at his words as if he’d been struck. He looked up at his boyfriend frantically. “I-Iwa-chan of course I love you!—”

_“THEN WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME OIKAWA, TO **US!** HOW COULD YOU RUIN FIVE YEARS,  **FIVE YEARS,** IN ONE FUCKING NIGHT?!”_

_“I DON’T KNOW! I JUST…”_ he trailed off, trying to find the words buried somewhere in the carpet. The room was entirely silent as Iwaizumi waited for him to explain himself. He wasn’t even sure why he was giving him a chance to speak; what more was there to argue? But nonetheless, he stood there, glaring with tears glistening in his eyes.

“…She just came onto me. But I swear it will never happen again, baby,  _I swear._ ”

Ah. This again.

Since grade school, Oikawa had always been popular with the ladies. He had a pretty face, he was extremely charming, and girls couldn’t help but fall for him at first sight. When they started dating in their third year of high school, his boyfriend had promised him that no matter how many times a girl would confess their love to him, he would always decline and stay by his side.

Because he loved him more than he loved the attention they gave him.

Can’t keep your promises forever, huh?

How long until he breaks this one? A year? A month, week, day?

He wasn’t sure he could wait long enough to find out.

“…Get out.”

Finally, Oikawa’s gaze snapped up. “W-What?”

“I said  _get out_.” he demanded, but he was so tired of the lying, the hurt, and the lack of sleep that he couldn’t put any bite into his words.

At first he didn’t move from his spot in front of the door, too stunned to say or do anything. But soon enough he blinked as if breaking from a trance, and Oikawa turned around, reaching for the handle.

“Hajime…just give me one more chance…”

Hours ago that name would have brought a warm, comforting feeling to his body. It would have made him feel so safe, so welcome, and so  _damn loved._

Now it only made bile rise to the back of his throat.

“ _Now,_ Oikawa. Please…”

He hated himself for the way his voice cracked at the last word.

Without looking back, Iwaizumi trudged into the same chair he had shot out of earlier, worried out of his mind for the safety of his significant other. But instead of concern, all he felt now was an overwhelming numbness as he crouched and held his head in his hands.

At last, the sound of the front door closing echoed throughout the apartment that Iwaizumi was once glad to call theirs.

But all it took was one woman to tear apart their relationship.

All it took was one fucking action to ruin the best five years of his life.

And all he could do was let the tears roll down his cheeks as he gripped his hair tightly to keep himself grounded.

 

“…God _damnit.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me some kudos and a comment, and tell me what you think? Did i portray them correctly? Are you crying? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](kagayama--tobio.tumblr.com) so check it out!


End file.
